


You Drive

by Transom (ThegoodshipRickyl)



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Riding, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegoodshipRickyl/pseuds/Transom
Summary: The sound of his voice is enough.





	You Drive

**Author's Note:**

> So this is rather slapped together, but hey. Ya get whatcha pay for.

James had been lying awake for almost half an hour, his thoughts wandering to the great lump of Jeremy lying beside him. It was not helping his current state of rather randy affairs that looking on Jeremy’s body reminded him of the night previously, of Jeremy underneath him and moaning on his cock, begging him to go faster for once in his sodding life. He had refused to listen, had loved hearing him plead as he had fucked him slowly and thoroughly, picking up the pace in small increments until Jeremy came apart with a choked cry and a deep shudder, and a litany of ‘thank you's’ and breathless swears. 

James stretched out on the bed and arched a little before curling up again, thinking about Jeremy’s voice and what it had done for him, what else it could do. It had sounded wonderful whimpering and sighing, but how would it sound gruff and commanding, telling James how good he was doing, making _him_ writhe and beg? The thought made James shiver pleasantly and roll over to face Jeremy, willing him to wake so he could get his cock out for him sooner rather than later. 

But Jeremy remained stubbornly asleep. James huffed and laid his arm on Jeremy’s bare chest, flexing his fingers back and forth to stroke through the hair before laying his hand flat to soak up the warmth. He leaned in to kiss his shoulder and left his face pressed there for a moment before looking up at him with his best puppy dog eyes. 

“Come _on_ , Jezza,” he murmured. He could feel Jeremy’s chest expand with a deeper breath and he heard a noise, like a whimper, so he continued: 

“I'm dying for you to fuck me, Jezza.” 

That seemed to do the trick, as Jeremy stirred and groaned, the low rumble vibrating against James’ hand. James wasn't necessarily proud of the way that groan made his cock twitch, but he tucked himself in closer to Jeremy’s body anyway. Jeremy was in the process of stretching and moaning and all his usual waking up procedures, many of which had to be crossed off the checklist before he could even think about opening his eyes to the soft morning light. 

Finally, he lifted his head and looked groggily at James. “Did you say something?” 

James huffed a laugh and kissed his chest softly. “Never mind.” He realized how unlikely it would be that Jeremy would be ready to do anything without coffee and painkillers, and James himself was unlikely to say no to a cup of tea. “I'll go,” he offered. He patted him on the chest. “Get you sorted.” 

“Thanks muchly.” Jeremy rolled over onto his side away from him. 

James rolled his eyes but padded off to the kitchen anyway, his entire body creaking in protest. When he returned Jeremy was sat up in bed, looking not unlike a huge baby with the blanket pooled around his belly and his hair sticking up in tufts. The hair on his chest was still mussed where James had been running his fingers through it, he noticed with a small smile. 

“You are brilliant,” he said gruffly as James handed him his mug and his pills, and James had to blush as the sound of his voice, a bit breathless with gratitude, again went straight down his body to his cock. Shivering, he crawled back under the covers a little self-consciously and waited for Jeremy to complete his morning ritual, all the patience he was famed for gone beginning to evaporate. 

“Must have a piss,” Jeremy muttered, leaving James internally groaning and thunking his head against the headboard in frustration. 

After waiting for him for what seemed like hours, James used his last shreds of patience to watch him climb back in bed, but before he could put on his reading glasses and reach for his phone, James was kissing his way up his chest and crawling into his lap, moaning as he finally got to feel his warmth. Jeremy grunted in surprise, but melted into it anyway, mouth opening under James’ to let him taste toothpaste and coffee. 

They kissed long and languid, and James thought he would get away with it, until Jeremy’s hands came up to grip his arms. He gently pried James away from his body to give him an amused look. James looked back, sheepish, his face hot. 

“Sorry, Jezza, I just…” He blushed darker, let his hair fall into his face. 

Jeremy grinned and stroked his arms, light and teasing, fond. “Can't say I'm complaining. But I _was_ startled. Not every morning I've got you in my lap like that.” 

James ducked his head. “Been thinking about… things,” he admitted softly. 

Jeremy’s eyebrows went up and he pulled James slightly closer. “Oh, really? What, exactly, have you been thinking about?” 

James sank against his body a little, still a bit embarrassed. “Usually when we… y’know, you… you let me do everything, and I _like_ that, I _do_ , but…” He trailed off again, about to let the whole idea drop, until Jeremy gripped him a little more firmly by the arms. 

“James. What do you want me to do?” 

“Just talk to me,” he practically begged, Jeremy’s tight grip and stern voice making him warm all over, restless. “Tell me what to do, tell me if I'm doing good. I want… I want you to be more in control. _Not_ dominating,” he clarified quickly, and Jeremy looked mock-hurt. “But Jezza,” he licked his lips, suddenly nervous, “I've never… really wanted this before. It's difficult for me, I suppose.” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “I can't imagine _that _.” Again he pulled James in, though this time for a kiss, short but sweet. When it ended, he looked at James, a little shyly. “Does this mean, er, you want me to, y'know…” He wiggled his eyebrows and made a series of crude gestures with his fingers, and it was James’ turn to roll his eyes, his annoyance with Jeremy’s childishness nearly overpowering his own embarrassment. He quelled it by returning his lips to Jeremy's collarbone and leaving a trail of small kisses from shoulder to shoulder.__

“I’d like to ride you, actually,” he mumbled, speaking more to Jeremy’s chest, suddenly very aware of Jeremy’s thigh between his legs. He moved to grind on it a little and heard Jeremy clear his throat as he looked back up at him. 

“That can certainly be arranged.” 

His voice was already deeper, rougher, made James shiver as he rode in his lap, his hands all over him, firm and demanding. He couldn't help but squirm and let out a whimper, turning into a full-on whine when Jeremy pushed him away again. 

“Pants. Off. _Now_.” 

James tore himself away and practically leapt off the bed, and they both removed their underwear with as much haste as a pair of middle-aged men could manage in the morning. Jeremy opened his bedside drawer for lube and a condom, barely able to return to his former position before James was on him again. 

After quickly rolling the condom down onto himself, Jeremy turned his attention to James, trailing a hand down his back to cup his arse and pull him in closer, groaning appreciatively when James complied, opening his legs for him eagerly. He hummed in pleasure when Jeremy worked a lubed finger inside him and fucked him slow and gentle until he could get another in and another until James was writhing and moaning, trapped between the twin pleasures of Jeremy’s fingers deep inside him and his cock sliding over Jeremy’s belly with each slow roll of his hips. 

“ _Yes_ , that's it, almost there.” Jeremy’s voice sent waves of pleasure down his spine, soft yet commanding, completely in control. “Getting ready for me, gonna take my cock, like I took yours last night. Can still feel it, gonna make you feel it, all day, gonna be loose and ready for me if I want it all day long.” 

“ _Ah_.” James’ hips twitched and he fought to keep himself from coming right there, stayed perfectly still with Jeremy’s fingers still pressed inside, until he could trust himself and started to rock again, achingly slow. 

“ _Jezza_ ,” he gasped, “ _please_.” 

Jeremy eased his fingers out, drawing a shaky breath from James as he felt the loss and knew what was coming next. He relaxed under Jeremy’s touch, both of his large, cool hands running over his back and down his sides, coming to rest at his hips and squeezing as he lifted him up, angled him to nudge at him with his cock, just a teasing touch. He reached for the lube again and slicked himself up some more, leaving James to bury his face against his chest and moan, releasing frustration in the form of open-mouthed kisses all over him. He dragged his fingers down Jeremy’s sides, scraping lightly and groaning into him, until at last Jeremy’s cock was being pressed against his hole again, this time with intent, and James choked on a surprised, intensely relieved gasp as he sunk down onto it gratefully, Jeremy’s hands guiding his hips until their bodies were fully flush, _finally_. 

“ _Good_ man,” Jeremy breathed as James settled onto him, rocking ever so slightly, getting used to the fullness inside him, so perfectly warm he had to choke back a sob of pleasure. Jeremy’s hand was in his hair, scraping over the nape of his neck with blunt fingernails, his other hand pressed firmly into the small of his back, moving with him as he did. Jeremy’s mouth was against his ear, and James shivered before he even said anything, his warm breath flowing over his cheek and neck. “ _James_ ,” he moaned breathily, “God, James, you are… _brilliant_.” 

James’ toes curled at the compliment and he ground his hips harder, wanting to make it even better. Jeremy responded in kind, nearly growling in his ear now, grasping at James hair almost hard enough to hurt. 

“ _Move_ , James. That's it. Feels so good, you riding me, you love that, don't you? Fucking yourself – _God_ , fucking yourself on my cock, _fuck_ …” 

James could feel the vibration from his voice, going down his neck, shuddering through him to his cock, and his hands twitched from their positions gripping onto Jeremy’s shoulders, but he stopped, unsure. “Can I…” he choked, “Can I, Jeremy? Can I touch myself, please, _please_ , _please_ …” 

Jeremy pulled him down to kiss him, swallowing his moans before letting him go to return attention to his ear. “You can last longer, can't you, baby?” And it almost made James cry out and come all over Jeremy right there, _baby_ …. Just as it was, it made him choke on a high groan, made him make a noise he wasn’t sure he was even capable of. And yet, Jeremy kept going, his cheek pressed to James’, their whiskers scratching each other lightly. “Not just yet, come on, fuck me a little more, you're so good…” 

“I… can't, Jez, I'm gonna come, oh, _fuck_ …” It was almost too much, his head spinning a little, so high, Jeremy’s hands on his hips, everything all at once and… 

Jeremy held him through it, a hand buried in the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging, a hand pulling at his cock as he was coming and coming, then both hands going to his hips to help him ride it out, grinding and fucking himself helplessly, until he could come just a little bit more, Jeremy’s hand going back to squeeze it out of him. 

“ _Christ_ , James.” He sounded truly breathless now, in awe, and James had to laugh a little, slumped against Jeremy’s chest, still twitching. James lay like that, breathing hard, pleasure rolling through him in faint shudders, spreading from wherever Jeremy touched him. He pulled himself - rather unwillingly - off of Jeremy’s cock with a groan, truly fucked out and knowing that he _would_ be feeling it the rest of the day, as Jeremy had promised. Probably the rest of the week, actually. 

Jeremy’s hand was still in his hair, and he angled him down for a kiss, hot and sweet, grunting against his lips. James could dimly hear him stroking himself off and offered a hand that was gratefully accepted. Jeremy cupped his face and kissed him, his fingers threading through the hair at his temples and scratching lightly. He gasped against James’ mouth and let his head clunk against the headboard, his back arching as James squeezed and tugged at him and kissed him all over, nuzzling his nose into his chest hair. He came softly, with a barely-there whimper, all over himself, jerking and shuddering, holding on to James’ hair for dear life. James made more noise than he did, groaning encouragement and scraping his teeth over the curve where his belly began as he milked him dry with a deft hand. 

“Yes, Jeremy, _yes_ …” he sighed, for Jeremy and for what was left of the flood of pleasure that had curled up and settled in his limbs. He nestled himself close to Jeremy’s side and buried his face in his shoulder, both of them still catching their breath. 

“If you had told me years ago,” Jeremy panted, laughing, “That I would be having the best sex of my life as a fat, bald, old man…” He broke off into wheezing laughter, shaking himself and James. 

“With _me_ , no less,” James said wryly, as he reached across Jeremy for something to clean him up with, an old t-shirt lying on his nightstand. “And you aren't bald. Yet.” 

“I was going to wear that,” Jeremy mumbled weakly. James threw the shirt on top of their pile of clothes on the floor and kissed him afterwards, sliding a leg over his and caressing his stomach fondly. 

Jeremy groaned when they broke apart. “I hope you're well aware I won’t be able to go again.” 

James just shrugged and continued kissing his neck, slowly working his way to his chest and back up, never wanting to stop. He let each kiss linger into Jeremy’s skin and moaned lightly as Jeremy once again slid his fingers into his hair, kissing the top of his head before murmuring, “What d’you want for breakfast?” 

James didn't miss a beat. “You,” he muttered as he continued his ministrations on Jeremy’s bed-warm body. He must have hit a ticklish spot near his top rib, because Jeremy wriggled away, nearly sliding off the bed. After some wrestling with the sheets, he managed to swing his legs out over the side and plant his feet in the carpet, leaving James to watch him struggle to put on a pair of sweatpants. 

James sighed and rolled onto his back, resigned to the rumble of his stomach. Everything hurt in the best way, a lovely ache that went all the way down to his toes, and he could have stayed in bed forever. Or, he reasoned with himself, he could go after Jeremy and tickle him while he tried to cook breakfast, maybe even kiss him into thinking about a round two later on…. 

_Yes_ , he thought, _that's a much better plan_. 


End file.
